forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Evangeline Freeman (born November 9, 1975) better known by her ring name Eve, is a former American professional wrestler and current American professional wrestling Manager, currently signed to WWE for Extreme where she appears by the side of NXT star Kronik. She is also known for her time in UCW as a manager, the WWA where she held the Womens Championship on two occasions, and XHW where she held the Intergender Tag Team Titles with Sinister. Early Life Born in Houston, Texas where she attended Carnegie Vanguard High School. She enrolled at University of Texas, San Antonio where she studied biology and kinesiology and played soccer and field hockey. After graduating she had a few modelling jobs but nothing too mainstream. For the next six months, she worked on her body and began to hit more magazine covers. Freeman had been a fan of wrestling since childhood and her modelling caught the attention of Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (XHW). In November 2005, she was signed to a contract with the company who sent her to their training camp. Professional Wrestling Career 'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (2005-2007)' Freeman made her debut as Eve at the Christmas PPV where she met a few different Superstars backstage. She was receiving a lot of attention for being the new girl and literally had the pick of the locker room. However, Eve kept her eye on one Xtremist in particular who made no fuss about her who just kept away from the crowd. Later on in the night Eve made her way down to the ring when this Xtremist was in action and lip-locked his opponent to give him enough time to re-compose himself and assisted him with the win. From then Eve began to manage this Xtremist, named Sinister. Eve and Sinister had an unusual relationship. Eve was thie feisty new up and comer, and Sinister was a seven-foot monster who never spoke. Despite their differences they got on very well and Eve managed Sinister to the World Title in June of 2006. The fans began to get behind Sinister for the first time in his career and this was all because Eve had shown his less-darker side. During a PPV where a stipulation made by the acting GM and current Vixen, Amy Williams, Eve was banned from accompanying Sinister to a Title defence which led to him losing the strap. Eve and Amy went onto feud for the next few months, bringing both of their partners into the equation to set up a newly created Title match-up for the XHW Intergender Tag Team Titles. In January 2007, Eve and Sinister won the Intergender Titles which they defended consistently for the next three months before losing them at a house show. Sinister's contract with the company soon ran out and they didn't renew. Eve felt lost as she had isolated herself from the rest of the roster by teaming with Sinister. Eve went on to leave the company and look for pastures new. 'World Wrestling Association (2007-2008) ' Eve made her debut in the WWA by interfering in a non-title match forcing the current Champ, Flawless to lose by disqualification. This set up a feud and a future match with the Womens Champ and led to Eve winning her first Singles Title after forcing Flawless to tap out. The reign didn't last long however as Eve lost the title three days later on "High Voltage" as Flawless regained using the same move she tapped out to in their previous bout. Eve went on to demand a rematch from the GM who said that if their fights weren't so entertaining she would have put her back at the bottom of the pile, but agreed and Eve got her wish. Eve and Flawless faced off once again for the Womens Title at December to Dismember in a chain match. Eve won by choking Flawless out with a chain, laughing hysterically as Flawless almost passed out and became Womens Champion for the second time. This time Eve held the title for a little bit longer defending it on a couple of occasions before losing the Title at "April Fools" in a Divas Battle Royal. Eve announced that she was taking some time off from competing and would like to take up managing for the forseeable future, and making sure that she managed a Superstar to a World Title with her very first client. She was approached by many Superstars backstage, most notably Kronik. Eve announced that she would let the public know her decision by the end of the night. Later on in the night, in a United States Championship Match of which both competitors were seen approaching Eve backstage for her services earlier on were locked in battle. Eve made her way down to the ring and grabbed hold of a steel chair sliding it into the ring and stood up on the apron. The referee was apprehending her as Freddie Steel picked up the chair but was dropkicked in the face with the chair by Kronik, the chair then spilled out of the ring and Eve pointed to Kronik making the pin and the referee turned and counted out the victory. Eve went on to manage Kronik for the rest of their time in the WWA before Kronik vacated his title and the pair left during a management takeover. 'Ulitmate Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) ' Eve followed Kronik to the UCW where she continued to manage him. Eve attempted to make the public see Kronik in a better light to stop him from getting booed so prefusely and it worked to an extent. Eve again managed Kronik as he became the UCW Intercontinental Champion. The reign only lasted a week as the UCW closed down and Eve was out of contract. 'WWE For Extreme (2010-present)' Eve went on to sign with WWE For Extreme, once again with Kronik who was placed on the NXT developmental brand. Other Media Eve has been modelling throughout her career and has been seen on various magazine covers. Personal Life Eve is currently in a relationship with her current client Kronik. They have been together since 2008 when they were in the WWA together and have been inseperable since. In Wrestling 'Finishing Move(s) ' *Eve-olution (X Factor - sometimes from top rope) *Eve-ntide (Inverted Sharpshooter with a Double Chickenwing - adopted from Kronik) Signature Moves ' *Lou Thesz Press (followed by punches) *Handstand Headscissors Takedown *One Armed-Neckbreaker Slam *Running Bulldog *Spinebuster 'Other Moves *DDT *Discus Clothesline *Diving Knee Drop *Inverted STF *Running Swinging Neckbreaker *Springboard Forearm Smash *Springboard Sunset Flip *Stinger Splash *Turnbuckle Headscissor Takedown *Victory Roll 'Wrestlers Managed ' *Sinister *Kronik 'Nicknames ' *Rebel Girl (XHW) 'Entrance Themes ' *"Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill (XHW/WWA/UCW/WWEFE) 'Championships and Accomplishments' 'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling ' *XHW Intergender Tag Team Championship (x1) - With Sinister 'World Wrestling Association ' *WWA Womens Championship (x2) Category:1975 births